Adventure Time: Truth or Dare, Again?
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: A reboot/remake/sequel to my old but popular T o D story on Adventure Time. This time there is things that are switched a bit, so be prepared for a good reboot/remake/sequel to my crappy story before! Now packed with old OCs from the past, new rules, and now with Fred Flakes!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, SO YEAH.**

**Authors Note:**

**-WARNING: SMALL WALL OF TEXT APPROACHING-**

** FinnAwesome: Welcome to the remake of Adventure Time: Truth or Dare! Where my former (crappy) story is getting a full blown makeover! This time I won't be a young, stupid, and homophobic kid new to the interwebs. With that I will not have god powers like all the other authors in the stories like this, I'll be called Logan instead of FinnAwesome, and I'll be a human not a hedgehog. Also, my assistant will be a little robot friend of mine, oSAH! Well lets get on with it. **

* * *

Logan: (looking at his old FanFiction on this PC) Oh gosh, I was awful. I mean seriously? What was wrong with me when I discovered the internet? Just what was my idea, Gold Princess?

(Logan turns to Gold Princess who is in a cage hanging from the ceiling, starving, she has bruises and cuts, with her clothes tattered and ripped.)

Gold Princess: Uhhh... I th-think you w-were a t-t-terrible writer.

Logan: I agree. But you still don't get food or new clothes though! (Hits her with whip)

Gold Princess: Y-yes s-s-sir. (Sobs quietly.)

Logan: Wait, I have a great idea! A comeback with a remake of one of my most infamous and famous story!

Gold Princess: G-Good idea... s-sir...

Logan: I'll be right back! (Gets off seat and goes out door before being halted by Gold Princess.)

Gold Princess: What are you d-doing?

Logan: Getting the property rights for the Dare Colosseum back! (Runs out the door of his house.)

Gold Princess: What about m- (Logan slams the door before she could finish.)

* * *

**EPISODE 1: ENTER THE AUTHOR PART 1**

* * *

(After Logan got the property for the Dare Colosseum, he started up the Truth or Dare game by transporting the AT characters to the Colosseum with his robotic buddy oSAH Prototype Model ty-2128's transport technology, or oSAH for short.)

-Meanwhile somewhere Land of Ooo-

(Finn and Jake were battling The Lich yet again in a lifeless field. As always, they must stop him from eradicating all life from Ooo.)

Finn and Jake: Come at us Lich! (Running and screaming while flailing their weapons)

(Suddenly, before the two could deliver a fatal blow to the undead monster, they disappeared in a flashing light!)

Lich: Huh? Well, now nothing can stop me now! (Floats up to the sky and starts to summon his undead army.)

-Back at the Colosseum-

(Finn and Jake then land at the arena, rubbing their heads.)

Finn: Where are we!? The Lich could kill everyone at any moment now!

Jake: This is super bad!

(Then came a teen with brown hair in a wave-like brown hair, green shirt, a bandage where his nose was, and blue shorts. He had a clipboard and a pen with him, he also had a little robot following him too.)

Finn: Who are you?

Logan: I am Logan, duh. Look at the text in the story! It's right by here!

Jake: Da' junk?

Logan: Oh, you aren't use to fourth-wall jokes like I am. Because your creator-

Jake: Glob?

Logan: What? No! It's this man Pendleton Ward! (Holding a photo of Pen Ward, creator of Adventure Time.)

Finn: We are created by that ugly guy!?

Logan: Yes, you are. Now to get that out of the way... oSAH!

oSAH: Yes?

Logan: Transport more of them, we need to fill the other 14 slots.

oSAH: Okay! (Goes to find transport machine.)

Logan: Now you two, Ooo is being destroyed of life, BUT! (Saying that before the two shriek.) Your friends and enemies will be transported here, safe and sound. Now while you are here, there is a snack bar over there. (Pointing to a long table with a lot of food.) You can enjoy that until your other friends will be here. (Now realizing that Finn and Jake passed out.) CRAP!

oSAH: I am now transporting them now...

Logan: Okay, now you guys, the readers can see who goes in the game and who doesn't because I need help deciding! So go over to that review link and click it to see who gets in!

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter folks, but I need a nice, short n' sweet introduction though, so you can hang on for now. Please vote for who you want in, because the ones not voted will be eradicated by The Lich! Remember, there are only 16 slots so choose wisely!**

**THIS EPISODE IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY FRED FLAKES, THE ONLY CEREAL WITH FRED SEIBERT'S FACE ON IT! ONLY 5.99!**


End file.
